The Labyrinth
by RelentlessRoxas
Summary: A "sequel" so to speak of CwaSoK. Read the last chapter of that story to better understand exactly just what in the flying fuck is going on here. Or if you are lazy you can go read all about it here: /s/7074996 Rated M for language, sexual scenarios, other adult themes. You have been warned. Parings wil not be set, they will change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitors

_Where should I start exactly...well if you have half a working brain cell you would have read my update that was posted in my previous (now disbannded) story in the latest chapter. This is a completely new story, in a sense. I'm not going to explain this shit again because it's a waste of not only my time but yours as well so go do that now before starting this shitstorm._

_I changed and so did the direction of this story and it is heir apparent, so if you have an issue with it, please review and comment your love or hate of it. I'm actually going to continue with this story unlike Coffee._

_DISCLAIMER TIME!_

_I, the author of this fanfiction do not own ANY of the characters in this story or their names. I have NO RIGHTS TO ANY OF THEM. _

_ so please don't sue me ^-^ Thanks!_

_As Always,_

_~Roxas_

* * *

"Yo Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

I could hear Axel yelling across the room followed by footsteps to my room. I took off my headphones and saved the paper I was working on for class and was greeted by a fiery red head leaning against the wall looking smug as shit.

_**"Yeah?"**_

"You have a visitor dude."

I just gave him a blank look, _I really don't like the way he enunciated visitor._

"_**What do you mean visitor dude, I'm not expecting anyone nor really have many friends on campus."**_

"Fuck I know man, just come out here and see who it is. I didn't let them in but they asked for you through the door. I'm going to class so I'll see you later."

"_**Later man."**_

I walked towards the door to let Axel out and there she stood, her short brown hair tied in the back with a friendly smile. Sadly I know that smile and saw it all the time and can tell that it is fake.

"Hey Roxas. Long time no see."

_ Don't invite her in, don't invite her in, just close the door in her fucking face and walk away._

"_**When you hate someone and don't want anything to do with them that tends to happen."**_

"Can we please not start this, I just want to talk okay?"

_No, close the door and tell her to go fuck off and continue with your life. Do it. Do it right now._

"_**I need a cigarette, if you want to talk we can talk outside."**_

"Can't we just talk here, it's hot as fuck outside and it is nice and cold in you guy's dorm."

"_**No, we can talk outside. Like I said, I need to smoke. Your choice."**_

"Fine."

I guess I should start with a little bit of backstory to explain just what in the flying fuck is going on. Towards the end of my first semester of senior year, Kairi and I started to go steady in our relationship. Olette and I had always had a good friendship with each other but there was always some form of attraction between us. We recognized it and decided that because we were both in dating relationships that it was best to just ignore them and be faithful to our partners. To be honest I did have strong feelings for her, she knew almost everything about me and was the one person I could talk about anything with. Whether it was sexual positions or how excited we were for the new Pokemon coming out in the fall. We knew everything about each other which made it so easy to be completely open with each other but at the same time made it easy to be hurt by the other person. Around February, or when all the possible shit hit the fan, things started changing between Kairi and I.

We were a very happy couple with genuine love and respect for each other, and even though I was her first true boyfriend, she loved me with all her heart. Kairi accepted that Olette and I were close friends but I could always tell she had a sort of issue with her. I wasn't sure if it was a jealousy type of thing or just her protective girlfriend emotions. However things between Olette and I starting getting serious.

Long story short, one night Olette and I were hanging out at my house playing Mario Kart and all of a sudden she pauses the game, looks at me and lunges towards me with a kiss. I didn't really know how to respond but it felt right to me, like all my feelings for her were okay and that it wasn't needed to hide them anymore. This lead to making out on the couch which in turn lead to foreplay. She was a virgin and we both just gave each other a look of mutual understanding that said "we are not having sex".

As I drove her home we just talked like nothing had happened, there was no awkward silence or anything and for once I could tell that she wasn't hiding anything emotions from me like she always did. She was genuinely smiling and laughing and looking like a very happy girl, in love...with me.

I slumped into bed, to be honest I didn't feel any real form of remorse for cheating on Kairi with Olette...I had been friends with Olette for as long as I could remember and I figured it would happen eventually...the timing just was absolute shit.

It was a Friday night and I was at work. We were doing inventory of all the games and rearranging them in alphabetical order while Randal was counting money in the registers. Gamestop was a fun job and I really liked the people I worked with, it was just annoying that at the end of every day, stupid fucking kids would mess up the shelves or leave garbage lying around etc. No lie, I found this giant McDonalds ice tea cup full of chew spit. Like who the fuck just sits that down on the ground, purposely hides and then walks away? Whoever you are, I hope you get hit by a cargo truck carrying the chew you buy. Anyway, I was cleaning up when my phone started to ring and I noticed it was Kairi. This was red flag number one. Kairi knows that I didn't get done with work until 11 and not to call me while I'm at work, which means something seriously bad just happened or I am fucked. Either way, I'm not looking at a good situation here.

"_**Hey Randal, you mind if I take this?"**_

He was busy counting money and I didn't mean to break his concentration so he just waved his hand in the air like "yeah yeah do whatever, just let me count this."

"_**Hey babe what's up?"**_

"Roxas, where are you?"

"_**Work? I still have an hour left? Is something wrong?"**_

"How come I hear music on in the background then Roxas?"

Oh right, Randal was blasting music, it's why I like working with him. Whenever we close up he likes to listen to music while we clean up, he was blasting this J Metal band called Maximum the Hormone. I couldn't understand a word they were saying but I like the instrumentals so I didn't complain when he put it on.

"_**Oh right, Randal has his music on while we close up shop. Hang on."**_

I got up off the ground and put all the empty game cases down and walked over to the counter where Randal was calculating money and such. I waited for him to stop counting this one stack of bills and he finally noticed I was standing waiting to say something.

"Yeah?"

"_**Hey can I see the remote for the stereo and turn it down? It's really loud."**_

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Here."

"_**Thanks man."**_

He made a gesture as if he had a phone tucked between his shoulder and ear and mouthed "Kairi?" I nodded my head and mouthed back "Yeah. Not happy."

He just closed his eyes and nodded his head as if he understood and let me be to my own devices.

"_**So what is going on Kairi, you sound upset."**_

_Yeah, start the conversation with that, that'll go over well._

"What is Olette to you Roxas...be honest with me…"

_Shit_

"_**Can we talk about this after I get done with work Kai? I'm kinda busy right now."**_

"Yeah sure, I'm out in the parking lot. Text me when you get done please…"

So after I finished cleaning up I said goodbye to Randal and made my way outside to the mall parking lot where I could see Kairi standing by her car.

She was in tears and I could tell what kind of conversation I was walking into. She asked all kinds of questions about our relationship and if I truly loved her and then if I had any feelings for Olette. I couldn't lie to her, I already had guilt for cheating on her so I was honest and told her what happened between Olette and I. She wouldn't even look at me, she just kept pacing and crying, I really didn't know what to do or say so I basically just stood there awkwardly until she stopped crying to speak.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Roxas...I...I can't...I can't trust you anymore. Am I not good enough for you that you have to sneak around and cheat on me? Did I do something wrong in our relationship?"

To be honest, she really didn't do anything wrong, it was me. I knew going into dating Kairi that I still had feelings for Olette and I just figured eventually I would lose those feelings and be committed to Kairi because I really did love her...things were just...complicated...like everything else in my life.

"I told you when we first started dating that I only had three rules...three simple rules that you PROMISED you would keep Roxas. No drugs, no lying and don't cheat on me."

"_**I know Kai, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say…"**_

"Have you been doing pills while we were dating too? Or was that another promise you just didn't care about?"

_She used our relationship in the past tense as if it was already over…_

"_**I did some vicodin in the like the first week or so but nothing after that. I swear."**_

"Weed?"

_Christ._

"_**A couple of times with Wes and Jesse."**_

Her eyes lit up even more, "Who's Jesse?"

I was pissed now, she had become even more clingy and emotional as the relationship went on over time…

"_**Jesse is the tall guy I work with remember. He was making fun of your giant fucking purse you always have."**_

She seemed to have calmed down when I said that it wasn't "another girl".

"Oh right, I liked him...we was funny."

Silence

"I...I can't do this Roxas. I need to leave and you need to not follow." She turned away, got in her car and left me alone in the parking lot, like a kid who just got dropped off by their parents at summer camp.

* * *

I graduated high school and got another summer job. I tried talking to Olette but she was too mad at me and embarrassed that she cheated on her boyfriend with me as well as the fear of Kairi getting back at her. One night after work I decided to try and text her again.

"_**Olette you there"**_

"What do you want Roxas"

"_**What did I do to you to piss you off. Jesus."**_

"You left me. You choose Kairi over me like a god damn ultimatum and didn't talk to me for weeks. What do you think."

"_**I thought I really loved her, I'm sorry…"**_

"_**Can we meet up to talk"**_

"No. After you just dropped off the face of the earth I started talking to Gregg again."

Gregg was a guy she worked with who she would talk to me about her really liking him but him being afraid of commitment and a relationship and yeah, messy shit. I actually liked Gregg and had nothing against him.

"You need to back off and leave me alone."

I tried replying saying that I was sorry and still had strong feelings for her but got no response. My friend Hayley who worked with Olette talked to me the next day about it. I had been talking to Hayley about the whole Kairi situation and asking advice.

"Roxas, she really likes Gregg. I think you just need to back off and not get in between their relationship. I know you don't want to hear that but I think you just need to give up finally. She moved on and you need to as well. I hate seeing you like this but it's going to be for the best."

I didn't want to admit it, but she was right, I fucked up our friendship and then my relationship with Kairi. Can't repair a burnt bridge right?

Over summer break I starting hanging out with Axel a lot more because we both signed up to be roommates at college in the fall. Sure enough when it came time for move in day we ended up getting a big dorm suite with of all people, Hayner. I didn't even know he was going to Twilight U but it was nice to know that the three of us would all be living together. Our other roommate is this guy Jake, he's a senior which explains why we were all able to get a suite because all freshman are not aloud suite dorms until sophomore year. The first day was kinda awkward and I honestly felt bad for Jake because Axel Hayner and I already knew each other and were friends, but he warmed up to us very quickly and is a really rad guy. He's pretty built and even though I don't swing that way I would have to honestly say he is a good looking guy.

It was the first weekend for us at Twilight U and we really didn't know what to do, so we left our door open to invite people in and started playing NHL together. Well Axel and Jake were playing, Hayner and I were just sitting there watching because even though I love watching hockey I suck ass at the video games.

"Dude that's total bullshit. That was not offsides."

"Please cry more Axel, I'm still up one goal with two periods left. I will take all the power plays I can get man."

Axel and Jake were sitting on the main big couch in the middle while Hayner and I were on opposite sides in these nice plush chairs. Axel leaned forward and made it clear that "Shit just got real". Jake followed up on this by scoring on the power play making Axel become very frustrated and jokingly pissed off.

"_**You gettin' a little salty there Axel?"**_

"Bite me Rox, this isn't over Jake."

Jake just looked at Axel with this smug fuckin smirk and laughed, he was very competitive but not overbearing that it would get annoying. I was going through forum posts on my phone and noticed that someone had posted a picture of the crest of Twilight U but it was distorted and kinda creepy looking, as if it was the Halloween Town to Christmas Town.

I was already starting to adapt to college life and to be honest, I really enjoyed it! New people who didn't know me or my past, new relationships and friends. My whole life was ahead of me and was finally starting to look up. I've never been an optimist as long as I have known myself but I thought maybe, just maybe I could break out of my jaded and pesimistic shell and start a new.

"_**Hey guys, I'll be right back. Going to go out for a smoke."**_

_****_A chorus of waves and nods followed soon after as I walked down my long hallway and towards the elevator doors.

_This will be easy to get over Olette. Sure she is going to Twilight as well but that doesn't mean I can't meet other people and just get her out of my fucking head right._

__I sat down on stairs right infront of my dorm building and lit a cigerette.

Drag

Inhale

Exhale

Repeat

I started people watching as heards of young girls would walk by and notice me smoking outside and then continue talking to their pack of friends.

A voice I recognized came from behind me and my stomach turned inside out as I ashed the bud and instantly lit another.

"You know, if you keep chain smoking like that, you're going to die Roxy."

_Just walk forward, don't look back and don't acknowledge that she is behind you._

**"_Like it matters to you."_**

**__**_Why am I not running away!? You were trying to get her OUT of your fucking mind. NOT put her back IN it!_

_"**You all smoke to get a buzz, I smoke to die quicker."**_

"John Green, Looking for Alaska, your favorite book. Didn't think I'd remember that huh?"

_**"What do you want. You don't talk to me all summer and treat me like shit and now act like nothing ever happened or how I still right now have feelings for you when you want nothing to do with me or them?"**_

I made sure to tone my words carefully and make sure that she could understand that I was not turning around to even look her in the eyes or wanted anything to do with her bitch ass.

"Well you didn't exactly help your case by texting me all the time and trying to get in between me and Gregg when I told you many of time to back off and you never fucking listened. What was I supposed to do. You said you would give me space and time and I never even got that much from you."

_**"I don't need to explain myself to you. Especially not when I am trying to smoke. If you want to talk, text me later. I'm busy right now."**_

I made a waving motion away from her and heard footsteps following.

It was a dick move but at this point I really didn't care how she felt, I just wanted to make sure she knew how I felt.

_So much for moving on I suppose._

There is always two sides to one story, some stories are just better explained by others who actually care about its ending.


	2. Chapter 2: Atop a Mighty Steed

_God where do I even begin. So I am going to warn you all in advance about this chapter and the following one. I wrote the two between a two week time span and I am trying to keep this up to date with the true events in my own life and I know that it might be a bit of a confusing transition between the two, so sorry in advance folks. Once again, this is real, this shit happened to me and continues to happen at an ungodly fast rate. The following story does use many explitives as well as sexual content, drug use and other misc bad rated M+ bullshit. If you do not like it, then I suggest you stop right here and now. As always, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and or any or all of the characters listed in this story, they do not reflect the original game/storyline. The characters are not mine but the story is. Hope you guys enjoy it._

_~Roxas_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Atop a Mighty Steed

"_**I'm sorry okay? What else do you want me to say? That you are always right? Will that feed your ego a little bit more for the day?"**_

She just stared me in the eyes and then slapped me across the face.

_Fucking christ! What the fuck is your problem?_

"_**Jesus! What the fuck was that for Xion?"**_

Tears started to form in her eyes but she keptstaring dead ahead at mine. There was something about her hazel green eyes that I always found interesting. They could be cold and simply a reflection of myself but then at the same time they were filled with compassion and understanding. It was hard to tell exactly what was going on in her mind because she always looks so reserved and calm, but I learned that we all wear masks...some people are just better at hiding their pain than others. Not that I would know that from experience or anything…

"I'm trying to talk to you and you won't even give me the time of fucking day to pay attention for two minutes! Yes Olette is a bitch and is fucking with your emotions, yes you are still trying to get over Kairi and that whole mess of a relationship."You know what Roxas, you can be a real asshole sometimes."

_You're not the person that I knew back then, let's try and act like this didn't happen…_

"Roxas? Hello? Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?"

"_**Huh? Sorry, I was zoning out...you were saying?"**_

She just sighed out loud to be dramatic and started pushing the hair out of her eyes. She only did that whenever she was was frustrated at something or more specifically, me.

"I was SAYING that you can be a pretty big asshole, case and point Roxas. What's gotten into you lately. You haven't been going to class, you're even more distant than normal and above all that you won't talk to me when you are upset. It's not like I enjoy sitting with you to try and help you out or anything, or that I actually KNOW and UNDERSTAND how you are feeling."

"_**Hey watch it. You know nothing about that relationship so don't act all high and mighty like you do. I don't ask about your ex's or anything."**_

"No you don't, you're right, but I like you and trust you enough to talk to you about these kinds of things. You know what we talked about when we first met Roxas? Cause I still do."

"_**We were going to my aunt's ho**__**use to get booze and I ended up bawling my eyes out on her front porch to you. I barely even knew you and there I was telling you my life's fucking story in the matter of minutes."**_

She dried her tears and held my head up to stare right into me. "Yes exactly, I never asked you to tell me ANYTHING but you felt comfortable enough to tell me anyway, that's a big thing for anyone to do Roxas...especially with all the hell you've been through the past couple of months. My mother works in hospice sometimes so I can only imagine what it was like for your mom but I know one thing."

I snuffed out my cigarette and lit another one. _**"You know, I only chain smoke when**__**I'm depressed or stressed out, it gets really annoying sometimes. Like I honestly don't know how I am still somewhat sane after everything. I mean I had to basically have no social life or even know how to act like a 'normal' teenager because I was at home taking care of her. Not that I regret what I did or anything, it's just crazy to look back on everything and reflect, ya know?"**_

"_**And then I meet you and ask if you want to come with me to pick of some bottles of booze for the weekend. Next thing I know, we're in the car talking about ourselves and what we like and all that normal bullshit...but it wasn't awkward or anything...it just felt normal. Like we had been friends forever. Am I making any sense? I feel like I just say stupid shit without even listening to my own words."**_

"Roxas, I know what you mean...I told you about how my ex boyfriend treated me and how it's changed me now. I hate him so much for all the shit he put me through but a small part of me is glad it happened because it changed me for the better and I'm still slowly working on moving past it. I'm going to be there for you, you know that right." She grabbed my hand and held it in hers. _Her hand is so cold, she must be freezing out here…_

"Come on, finish your cigarette and lets go see if there is any alcohol around here. Or hell, even some bud."

A girl with blonde hair walked by us in a really sluty outfit while she was talking on the phone. "Oh my god I know! Like, AKL was sooooo lame."

Xion made a face of pure disgust and just started laughing. "What a whore. Fuckin' hate girls like that."

I couldn't help but stare at the girl because her outfit was very revealing and I'm a simple guy but a big ol' stupidgrin formed on my face._**"You are somethin' else Xion, so friendly and then an asshole in the next breath."**_

She just winked back at me "Yupp, and don't even lie to me cause I know you love it Roxy."

"_**Alright Miss. On My High And Mighty Horse. Have you signed up for the equestrian club yet? I mean you're already halfway there!"**_

A pretty forceful punch on my arm followed shortly. "Fuck off Roxas! Come on, everyone's probably waiting in the common room." She leaned forwards towards me and gave a slow kiss on my lips and held out a hand to help me get my ass of the stairs.

After a few minutes of walking up three flights of stairs and laughter of idiots walking past us, we made it to my dorm. We got lucky and got a quad dorm room that was basically like living in our own apartment cause it was pretty fuckin big. Axel and I shared a bedroom and bathroom, followed by a big common area and then Hayner and Rich had an identical bedroom on the opposite side. Next to the common area was a small 'kitchen' if you want to even call it that. It was more like a kitchen counter and a mini fridge with some drawers for misc shit. The sound of booming bass was coming from the door as I turned the key, the friends that we had made here at TU were sitting on the couch along with the rest of my roommates.

Cid was a taller guy with "dip lips" according to Xion because he always had a chew in his lip, he was a prettynice guy who shared some of the same music genre's as me so we instantly got along. Then we had our two favorite stoner friends: Wakka and Figgy. Wakka actually went to the same high school as Axel, Hayner and I and was a school stoner kid who could make a bong out of just about anything he could get his hands on. While kinda on the short side, he was a good friend and was always chill and down for anything that was going on around him. 'Figgy' was this guy who lived a few rooms down from us who started hanging out in our quad since day one because we just left our door open to invite new people in. He was Puerto Rican and had pretty dark skin with a short buzz cut, Figgy was a huskier guy but still pretty strong when need be. His roommate Tony was this really tall black guy who was really funny and cool to hang out with. Our high school really didn't have a lot of mixed races and was a predominately white school. So it was nice to be able to learn some "culture" as Tony liked to put it. He was really into how he dressed and loved to joke around with all of us, though he didn't drink or smoke yet still looked over us when the rest of us were drunk as fuck and could barely walk.

That's a basic rundown of who was almost always in our dorm room, we were starting to form our own little family and it was nice because we all got along great and enjoyed each others' company. Kinda like the same way Axel, Hayner and I quickly became friends with Richard.

I grabbed a water from the fridge as the song 'The Grid' by Daft Punk ,and then remixed by Crystal Method, started to play. It was one of my favorite remixes from the Tron Legacy movie OST remake by Disney. Tony started shaking his head "Man Roxas, you damn white people and your weird electro bullshit. How the fuck am I even supposed to dance to this shit?"

Tony actually talked like this most of the time and it was quite funny to get a black commentary on topics. That's not racist sounding is it? Right…?

"_**Dude chill, just nod your head back and forth like this." **_As I did just that. _**"just go with the beat man, you don't have to do anything fancy Tony. Just chill to the music."**_

He dramatically arched his back on the couch and started nodding his head to the beat while fidgeting the whole time. "Man I can't do this shit! It's too boring!" So sure enough he got up and started making weird body motions that actually looked like he knew what he was doing and robotic movements shortly following. "Ya'll need to learn how to dance man. If we go to a club or something I sure as hell better expect you guys to dance like a normal black man."

Xion pipped up too "Uhm excuse me? I am NOT a 'Normal Black Man' Tony. What do you expect me to do then exactly? This?" She quickly popped up from the floor and started grinding on Tony. The look on his face was priceless, pure unexpectedness. "DAAAAMN GIRL! You can fuckin work it!" She stopped twerking on his junk and gave him a high five leaving Tony all smiley and sat back down next to me. I stuck my hand up as well because well… she could fuckin dance.

_Please do that to me sometime Xion...PLLLLLEASEEEE_

"_**Okay so now that Tony got a private lap dance, we need to figure out what we are doing for the weekend. I can call my aunt again to get some bottles of Sailor Jerry and some other misc bullshit, anything else we should get?"**_

Axel came out of our room with a towel over his head, _must have just taken a quick shower or something._ "Well Wakka do you still have weed leftover or did you smoke it all already?" _I still have yet to figure out how he gets his hair so fuckin red and spikey._ Random thoughts filled my head as Wakka responded "Nah man, we're good, I'll roll like four or six blunts and we can smoke those outside on the picnic tables like last time and then Roxy you can make a bong out of one of those Sobe bottles again and we'll be fuckin set."

"Well we can all pitch in some money for the bottles and bud if you want Wakka."

"It's up to you man, I thought you were going home for the weekend anyway Hayner?"

Hayner had a job at this bar back home, he usually left Friday night after class and got back sometime during Sunday. "Yeah but I still want to smoke before I leave so it's whatever." Axel was rummaging through the mini fridge for something and poked his head back towards all of us sitting on the couch "Wait so how many people are going to smoke with us now? I only have so much bud ya know."

"_**Oh relax Axel, we will have plenty left over, trust me."**_

Xion sat upright from her chair, "Hey what the fuck guys, what about me? Maybe I want to smoke and get drunk this weekend too! Ever think about that?" "Oh shut up Xion, you'll be included in this weekends' debauchery." _**"Hayner has a point Xion." **_She got up, stuck her tounge out at Hayner, flicked him off and made her way out of our suite. "Peace bitches, I got shit to do. Roxas I'll text you when I finish my schoolwork kay?" _**"Mhm, later."**_

It was silent for a few seconds until everyone started to get up and say things much along the lines of Xion about having to do schoolwork so I headed to my room respectably as well. I had a short two page paper that was due tomorrow, tomorrow being Friday for my 9AM Sociology class, and then one or two easy online quizzes for another class. It was nice being able to have the room to myself for once, granted Axel tends to be quite in the first place when we are both in the room because we both almost always have headphones in and are focused on something else.

Around 11 at night or so I heard my phone starting to go off, it was faint due to the noise-canceling headphones currently wedged in my ears but I got up to see who it was. Unknown Number, no caller ID, no actual number itself. _Who the fuck is calling me at eleven at night? I don't have their number so it's obviously someone I don't know. Whatever. _It continued to play Hikari for a few more seconds until a chime sounded signaling that I had a voicemail as well as a missed call. _Eh, I got nothing better to do. _I grabbed my room keys, a lighter and my pack of smokes and headed outside for a break.

Rich was sitting on the couch playing Playstation and made eye contact with me as I opened my bedroom door. "Hey you going out for food at the dinner?" _**"Nah, I'm just going out for a smoke break. Unless you wanted to take up smoking." **_

"Ah my bad, later then."

_**"Peace." **_Right as I was about to open the dorm's door to leave he got up, turned off the PS3 and looked right at me, "you know that's going to kill you one day Roxas."

I just waved him off, _**"you act like I don't already know this Rich. Night."**_

If anyone was going to point out the obvious flaws in my addictive vice it was going to be me.


	3. Chapter 3: PVP, Player VS Player

_I don't even have words for how fucked up this chapter is, I hate it so much yet love it at the same time...conflicted I know. I know that it is short so bite me. Again, if it seems like the drama between Roxas and Xion is confusing at times, please leave a comment in the review section and tell me because I already know the answer to it. Short note here guys, not much to say honestly. Been hell recently so I guess just accept this as a chapter for now until I can get my shit straight and under control. As always, yes this chapter/story has a lot of langauge in it, sexual content, drugs and alcohol, if you can't handle that, stop reading now. Also, I do not own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts nor the story, I'm just simply using them for my own story because there are many people in my own life who are a lot ( a bit too much at times) like the characters in KH, so please don't sue me, I cannot afford it right now. As always, take it easy and leave a comment in the review section, or don't it really makes no difference to me at this point. Night._

_~Roxas_

* * *

**Chapter 3:** PVP, Player vs. Player

The blaring sound of my alarm clock made me jolt out of slumber and into crankiness. I tried to go to bed early the night before, but that was in vain when I ended up staying up till four in the morning watching my daily YouTube subscription videos like routine. I looked over at Axel who was still asleep and got up to take a shower. I really should have thought about the times of my classes when I scheduled them over the summer because this 9 AM bullshit was starting to get old. Granted that was my fault for setting my alarm for 7:30 but I needed to wake up in the morning before I could go to class or else I would get nothing productive done in class and just end up falling asleep like in high school. But this was college, different rules, different people, and same shit different day. Friends I had that were already in college that I talked to while I was a senior would tell me that college was different, that people didn't care about you or what you did and that the drama was gone because everyone was left to their own devices but now I see that only some of that is true. While it is true that the game is different and the education rules are far more serious than high school was, the people didn't change at all. There were still people that I knew I would end up hating just by looking at them, there are still douchebag assholes that walk among normal and happy people, there are still stoners who reek of weed at 2 AM and even 2 PM, stuck up girls and just people trying to start drama with you. It felt like nothing had changed between the 3 month break I had between the end of my senior year and summer break.

It's amazing how philosophical and emotional I can get while in the shower as I reflect on stupid bullshit that I do not normally think about throughout my day in the first place but I realized that I had not even cleaned myself and I had just been standing there under the hot water for a long time. Getting my head in check I finished my shower and put two towels on, one for my body and then one to dry my hair. Call me a girl and unorthodox but I prefer to not dry my face and hair with the same towel that was used to dry my chest and balls. Cause I'm the crazy one right.

_**"Axel get up man, you got class too."**_

I started to rustle his head until he woke up. He groaned and just rolled back over to turn his back to me. I punched him in the back

_**"Hey shit head, get up." **_

"Yeah yeah I'm up, fucker. Didn't have to hit me ya know. Next time I gotta wake up your dumbass remind me to clock you too."

I smiled and just flicked him off and started to dry myself off and pick out what I was going to wear for the day. I never really cared about what I wore because I was never trying to impress someone, mind you I would try to look presentable at the least and not go to class in just a t-shirt and PJ pants, but I sure as fuck wasn't going in a suit and tie. It was October and was starting to get cold outside so I just put on a gray V-neck underneath one of the plethora of hoodies I owned and a pair of fitted jeans. I threw the towels on my unmade bed and looked over to see Axel finally get out of bed and walk towards the bathroom to take his own philosophical shower. The common room was dead silent and still a mess from last night's drinking. Empty shot glasses and beer cans were on the coffee table along with some bags of chips and water bottles. _Those fuckers never clean up after themselves I swear. I'll talk to Hayner after class and get him to help me clean up the room and maybe even vacuum or some shit. _I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter along with my pack of cigarettes and lighter. I checked the time on my phone and saw that I still had an hour before I had to head out for class so I opened the dorm door and made my way to the elevators. The hallway was empty as well, I supposed that not a lot of people had an 8 AM class as a freshman and if they did, I felt bad for their idiotocracy for scheduling an 8 AM in the first place. That was all out of their own volition.

I was almost to the hallway doors when a door to the right of me opened, it was this guy named Chris who was part of the school's professional golf studies team or whatever. He had hung out with all of us a couple of times and I had smoked with him two or three times, he was a nice kid, a bit stupid but still meant well. His roommate was a tall and slender fella, Tanner, he too was part of the PGA program and I was starting to be good friends with him. We had bonded over our love for EDM and dubstep so we quickly got along pretty fast.

"Hey mum. You going out to smoke?"

Chris had this thing that he would call everyone mum or dad, I didn't ask where it started because it got annoying at times and I could have cared less in the first place.

_**"Yeah you wanna come?"**_

He had clean clothes on but I could see the dark bags under his eyes, we as just about as awake as I was. "Yeah let me just grab my lighter mum, hold the elevator and I'll be there in a minute."

_**"Aight sounds good." **_

Whenever Chris was high as a kite he would always say: "I'm Chris." It was a blanket statement because while it was true that he WAS Chris, it meant he could tell that he was really fucking blazed. This caught on and most of the people on our wing would too say "I'm Chris" whenever they were high or just to make fun of him. I could tell that underneath his heavy drinking and smoking that he was a good kid and when he wasn't high he was actually pretty fun to hang around with. But much like anal, you can only take so much and you have to take it in moderation. At least that's what Rich always says.

I got in the elevator and held the door open button waiting on his slow ass. I could hear someone faintly saying "I'm a comin!" Chris ran into the cramped room and hit the first floor button.

"Axel said that you went to bed early last night, and I didn't see you in the common room so I assumed that you were sleeping like a little bitch."

_**"Yeah, I was pretty tired and didn't want to drink. Plus it was Thursday dude, like it wasn't even the weekend to be drinking. I'm saving my energy for tonight and the weekend. You staying or going home for the weekend?"**_

"I'm staying, I'm going to get a G from Jimbo today after my 5 PM class for everyone, plus I think Ben is getting a whole case of Keystone so it'll be fun. We going to grind tonight?"

He was referring to World of Warcraft, Chris didn't look like someone who was over 5 days of game time into an MMO but he was a hardcore WoW player and actually pretty good. I was never into WoW myself more or less due to the $15 subscription cost that I didn't have every month back when it was becoming really popular.

But like how the Devil has a silver tongue, Chris convinced me at the beginning of school to get an account and play with him so that he could teach me how to play and such. I ended up getting really into the game and enjoyed hanging out with him, it was relaxing to me, not sure why or how but I wasn't going to question myself.

_**"Yeah I'm game. We are both around 45 so I guess we'll grind to 50 or 55 tonight if you want.**__**"**_

"Mum please, we are getting over quadrupil the amount of normal XP gained from my gear and your 'refer a friend' bonus. We'll be at 60 by the end of the night."

_**"I don't know about 60 but we will definitely be leveling up pretty fucking fast. Just worry about it tonight because all I'm worried about currently is putting this thing between my lips."**_

I raised a cigarette in the air to make sure he wouldn't make sexual innuendo. "Hey I'm not one to judge ya Roxy, you know that."

_**"Yeah, I know Chris." **_He lit a cigarette himself and looked up at me "hey Roxas, can I ask you a question?"

"_**You just did Chris. Dumbass."**_

"Alright smartass, no seriously I'm curious about something…"

_I don't like the way he is wording this._

"So what's the deal between you and Xion, you guys are constantly with each other, is there something between you two or am I missing something?"

_Like I could even explain that fuckin mess of a relationship._

_**"Look man, I honestly don't know, like I think I have feelings for her but I know that she just broke up with her boyfriend like two weeks ago so I'm not sure to be honest. Hey Chris, what I'm going to tell you stays between us okay? I mean it." **_

He took a long drag, "yeah yeah, quit being a little bitch about it and just tell me already.

" _**"Well we hooked up a couple of times, actually a lot…and I thought I had feelings for her but I know she had and still does have feelings for me but I don't think it would be good if we started a serious relationship. I mean I sure as hell know I'm not ready for one emotionally and I think both of us know that she isn't either. At one point we honestly talked about dating but I know in my gut that it would be best if we were just friends.**__**"**_

"But it's obvious that you two like each other so what's stopping you Roxas?"

_Is it really THAT obvious that we had sex and have/had feelings for each other? _

_**"It's…complicated Chris, that's all I can really say. I'm going to be there for her as a friend but nothing more, even when she is drunk and hits on me constantly…its starting to get annoying because every fucking time she is drunk she always brings up the fact that she wants me but all I want is to be friends and it kills me man! It really fuckin does."**_

I reached in my pocket and lit another cigarette. I just sighed out loud because I remembered she stole them the other night and wrote something on each one…this one said "Last One". She knows that I need to quit smoking and brings it up from time to time whenever she'll come outside with me to talk while I smoke.

Chris obviously noticed the writing because he asked "hey why are you staring at it?"

I just shrugged it off, _**"it's nothing man, nothing."**_

"Hey whatever you say man. Look, I gotta head to my PGA class, text after, peace."

He started walking down the steps and waved me off goodbye. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I took one last drag and looked at the cracked screen. A picture of Xion was all I needed to know not to respond to the text.

_Whatever it is, it can wait._


End file.
